


Love You A Latte

by Baekbootie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chanyeol is dumb too, Comedy, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kinda shy Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is so done, M/M, One Shot, Pining Baekhyun, Romantic Comedy, Secretly pining Chanyeol, Sehun is a good partner (in crime), Showoff Chanyeol, They are dumb for each other, Whipped Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbootie/pseuds/Baekbootie
Summary: Baekhyun is in the middle of the growing, murmuring crowd on the street after shuffling outside and in the next ten minutes he gets to know two things.One, is that there is absolutely no fire in the building and probably some drunkass bastard pulled a manual alarm just for the fun of it.And two, is that The Hottie from Apartment 61 apparently sleeps only in tight, black boxer briefs and Baekhyun wants to fucking scream -- from pleasure or agony, he doesn’t really know yet.Or, the one where Chanyeol just wants to fucking sleep and Baekhyun is an awkward turtle with a crush but maybe he is not the only one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 71
Kudos: 363





	Love You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> BAE131 adopted from BAE2019.

Baekhyun strangely isn’t asleep when the fire-alarm decides to go off in the middle of the fucking night. 

Usually, he likes to go to bed earlier -- typical for those young(ish) adults who finally have their shit figured out in life and know that staying up late and working with three hours of sleep at max isn’t edgy, or a cool personality trait anymore. It’s just plain dumbness. 

But today is one of those rare days when the 25-year-old is actually up and about at two AM -- there was a birthday party involved and as much as Baekhyun is a homebody at heart, he knows that sometimes you have to sacrifice comfort for a few hours of socializing.

Junmyeon is a good friend and his accountant -- a damn great one, actually -- so Baekhyun simply couldn’t and didn’t want to refuse the invitation for a few drinks and some barbeque, even if he was tired after a long day of work at his café. 

_See You Latte_ is a relatively new establishment in their little town but Baekhyun is proud to say that the corny coffee puns and the homey atmosphere seemed to charm the locals well enough that business is going quite nicely after less than a year. The café was a joint idea with his best friend, Kyungsoo actually -- he had a culinary degree while Baekhyun had one in business beside being a decent barista, so it was quite clear that this was the direction they were supposed to take a step towards. Planning and making their dream a reality took a few years but it was worth every penny and time in his opinion. 

  
  


Baekhyun wants nothing more than to crash into his bed because he knows that in a few hours he has to go to work again but the fire alarm is loud and insistent, and the voices in the hall are mostly confused. Baekhyun doesn’t panic -- frankly, he is too tired and still pleasantly buzzed from the couple of beers he had earlier to care too much -- he only sighs in defeat. 

Night routine rudely interrupted, he only has time to grab his phone and one of his sweaters when he remembers that the night is surprisingly chilly tonight, before someone starts to bang on his door -- no doubt one of the residents as they already started to make their way to the exits. 

Baekhyun is in the middle of the growing, murmuring crowd on the street after shuffling outside and in the next ten minutes he gets to know two things. 

One, is that there is absolutely _no fire_ in the building and probably some drunkass bastard pulled a manual alarm just for the fun of it. Most of the people suspect the always rowdy college students living on the tenth floor who -- _what a surprise_ \-- aren’t gracing the crowd of irritated residents with their lovely presence. Baekhyun sincerely hopes that if they are indeed the culprits, karma finds them soon and kicks them in the ass for this awful prank. 

And two, is that _The_ Hottie from Apartment 61 apparently sleeps only in tight, black boxer briefs and Baekhyun wants to fucking scream -- from pleasure or agony, he doesn’t really know yet. 

Baekhyun has been casually interested -- _disgustingly pining_ according to Kyungsoo -- in the guy ever since he moved to the same floor, to Apartment 65, half a year ago. It started as something like a mystery because as a nice first impression -- and marketing strategy -- Baekhyun wanted to give his neighbours on the floor a couple of Kyungsoo’s delicious blueberry muffins from their newly opened café, but _Park C._ \-- as it said on the buzzer -- was seemingly never home, no matter what time of the day Baekhyun tried ringing his doorbell. In the end, two weeks of unsuccessful tries later, he opted to wrap a muffin up and left it in front of the door with a dumb little message like: ‘ _hey, I’m the guy who just moved into 65, let’s be good neighbours’_ or something equally cringy that he regretted for hours that night. 

The next morning, when he was going to the café early, he saw that the muffin disappeared. Also, someone stopped the elevator before it closed and Baekhyun saw the most gorgeous guy _ever_ in his life. Clad in a snug thermo running shirt and pants, and big headphones, ready for a possible morning jog and _possibly_ preparing to kill half the park with his impossible hotness in the cold winter. 

Baekhyun was too starstruck and too chicken to start any conversation and the music coming from the headphones were a loud sign that the guy didn’t want to talk so he spent the short ride shyly biting his lip and twitching around in his coat while trying to get not-too-obvious glances of the good-looking stranger. 

Who at the ground floor suddenly murmured something along the lines of ‘ _thanks for the muffin, it was delicious, bye’_ before running outside, leaving Baekhyun gaping and surprised when he finally managed to connect the dots. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun doesn’t know much about _Park Hottie_ \-- not even his whole name, hence the Hottie part. There isn’t a specific hour when he can be caught like clockwork: sometimes Baekhyun sees him in the morning when he goes for a run, in the afternoon when he collects the big pile of letters from his box or even at night when he has groceries in hand. And sometimes, not at all as if he doesn’t even live on their floor. 

It honestly makes Baekhyun wonder about his work and schedule because it has to be something insane. Judging from his clothes -- blazers always with something elegant and nice --, and his demeanor -- always polite but not too chatty and open -- Baekhyun crossed out every blue-collar job and customer service he’s known and put his bet on a CEO or a manager of some kind. 

At this point, it’s a game Baekhyun plays with himself: getting more information about Park Hottie and trying to pinpoint his line of work by connecting it to the things he noticed already about him. 

The boxer briefs -- although they are a _great_ new addition to the ever-growing facts -- don’t help him solving the mystery that surrounds Park Hottie. 

Baekhyun doesn’t mind looking at it though. It’s a nice pair of undergarment, biting into smooth, muscular thighs lovingly and damn, it seems like regular running really pays off, huh. 

He has to _yank_ his thoughts and eyes away from creeping towards the crotch area curiously but landing his gaze on the elastic that hugs that narrow and sexy waist isn’t helping either. At this point Baekhyun knows deep down that what he is doing is seriously inappropriate but he just can’t stop and rather lies to himself about it. 

He is not ogling, nope. He is just… _looking_ , _appreciating_ \-- you know, like when you are in a museum and see this great, awesome, beautiful artifact that you just _want_ to touch because _wow._ But you can’t because a) there are guards, alarms and other shit blocking you, and b) you are in no position to do it whatsoever, it’s impossible. 

Following that analogy, Park Hottie is the equivalent of, like, _the_ David or to be honest, any other statue of a Greek god. 

  
  


So, Baekhyun _looks_ because there is no chance he could tap that, _like ever_ , and maybe it’s sad but he is awfully single and the little jerk bank in his mind could use some new, fresh addition of hot things that can be stored for later. 

And oh boi. There are _some_ things, alright. 

Those washboard abs and that deliciously tanned skin that just _beg_ for a taste, for a lick. 

The arms that are even more prominent as they are crossed over some pretty impressive pecs. 

Those steady, strong shoulders that would be _perfect_ to lean on. 

Deep, chocolate eyes that are narrowed and looking _straight_ at him. 

  
  


_Shit, shit, shit._

Baekhyun knows it’s probably futile to avert his eyes now because Park Hottie clearly noticed his unsubtle looking, but he does it anyway. It’s a reflex almost, no matter how dumb at this point. His heart races as he takes a few moments to watch his surroundings absentmindedly while being wholly conscious of the gorgeous (and probably irritated) being on his right side. 

And the temptation is too great for Baekhyun -- he just _has to_ look again. 

Because Park Hottie is… well, a hottie and also to check that the man is already over Baekhyun’s shameless staring. 

He probably is, right? 

He should be. It was super awkward but usually people don’t dwell on stuff like that… they just move on. It happens. Granted, Baekhyun won’t be the guy’s favourite neighbor for a while (not that he was at any point, he knows his limits) but Park probably isn’t a stranger to _those_ looks with a face and body like that. 

So Baekhyun risks it. 

He turns his head slowly, eyes gradually glancing towards his right in what he thinks is his most subtle move. (It isn’t.) Park Hottie is still there but Baekhyun is startled to realize that the guy is _still_ looking at him with those pretty and annoyed eyes and now wholly focused on him judging by the way he is turned towards him. 

_He is going to bite my head off_. 

Baekhyun just knows it -- like it’s a fact that there will be a confrontation about it. He sadly waves bye to the dream of one day being at least _friends_ with the guy. 

“What are you looking at?” Park Hottie growls with his panty-dropping deep voice that should be illegal and Baekhyun can’t help the way he squeaks in response. 

“N-Nothing!” 

It’s pathetic and dumb that he feels sad -- Baekhyun is aware. Park Hottie has all the rights to be mad about a practical stranger ogling his body shamelessly and even more to call out the _stupid bimbo_ on his shit -- the stupid bimbo in question being Baekhyun, of course. It’s his fault and Baekhyun knows he has to apologize, like pronto, if he wants to salvage the situation and his impression in the other’s mind. 

But how do you sincerely apologize about this, honestly? 

‘ _Sorry I ogled your body like a giant creep, you’re just too gorgeous_ ’? 

Or, ‘ _Sorry, I just have a crush on you like the size of Mount Everest and I couldn’t help it_ ’? 

A one-worded apology doesn’t really cut it at this point but Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. He is known for putting his foot in his mouth and further embarrass himself when he is nervous.Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s worth the risk. 

“Sorry.” 

Baekhyun hears the word and for a moment he thinks that he said it but the voice is entirely different than his own. His eyes widen and he glances, once again, to the man beside him in surprise. 

Park Hottie is massaging his face with a hand and suddenly Baekhyun notices the blaring signs of exhaustion on him over the way his body looks. The circles and bags under his eyes, his tense set of shoulders and the general air of someone who badly wants to sleep, not even caring about where, anymore. Baekhyun feels even more like an asshole.

“Sorry for snapping at you,” Park Hottie elaborates, looking at Baekhyun with a calmer expression now. “I’m just really tired, you know and--” 

“No, no,” Baekhyun winces as he practically shouts in his haste to reassure the man. He tones it down when a couple of people turn towards them. “It’s okay. You had all the right. You shouldn’t have to put up with inappropriate looks even though you look like -- uhm, _this_.” 

Baekhyun both meant his current clothing situation _and_ Park Hottie’s general good looks at the same time with the vague phrasing but he will sooner die than tell that out loud to anybody. 

In his nervousness and trying to not look anywhere near the man of his dreams, Baekhyun unlocks his phone and busies himself with firing off a message for his best friend. 

**[Baekhyun]**

_pls kill me_

**[Kyungsoo]**

_gladly_

**[Kyungsoo]**

_what did you do tho_

Despite Kyungsoo’s surprising quick responses at nearing 3 AM, Baekhyun doesn’t answer the question and only sends three rows of crying emojis before shutting off his phone.

He does _not_ look towards his neighbour again. Instead, Baekhyun tries to stand on his tiptoes and cranes his neck to see what is going on in the front, if the firefighters are out already so he can go to bed and cry into his pillow for being so dumb. He sighs when he realizes that in the sea of people with his height he doesn’t really have a chance. 

  
  


His eyes betray him when he hears small sounds from his right and they trail to Park Hottie like they are some separate entities, completely immune to Baekhyun’s orders. This time, the guy isn’t focused on him -- _thank god_ \-- but rather looking the way Baekhyun did before and with his freakishly long legs he probably sees what’s happening, too. The sounds come from the way he is rubbing his hands over his arms while hugging his torso in an attempt to retain some warmth. It’s kind of sad, actually. 

Baekhyun looks down at the warm, grey cardigan he has on him and pulls it off without a second thought. After a quick, silent mental breakdown, he carefully touches Park Hottie’s shoulder -- only briefly, he jails the part of his mind, that wants more contact, to the deepest pit of his brain -- and starts blabbering when those beautiful eyes turn to him with surprise. 

“I -- Uhm, sorry, but I noticed you are cold and I just -- you can have my cardigan? If you want to, I mean? You don’t have to if you don’t like wearing other people’s clothes, I mean I don’t want to lie and say it’s totally fresh because it’s not, but if you do, you can borrow it, okay? It’ll probably be a tight fit because you are… uhm, _wide_ _and stuff_ but you will be covered a bit at least and… yeah.”

Baekhyun is busy whacking himself mentally for being so awkward and lame and nervous, so he almost doesn’t notice it when the cardigan swiftly slides from his fingers as his neighbour takes it from him without a word. It is a tight fit, as Baekhyun _knew_ it will be: it looks much shorter on Park Hottie and the guy can’t really wrap the material around himself like Baekhyun usually does but it is a definite improvement. 

“Thanks,” Park Hottie says earnestly and Baekhyun tries not to smile when he can literally see him relax into the softness a great deal. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

He wholly expected their conversation to halt then but Park Hottie surprises him when he continues to talk to him. 

“It’s embarrassing,” the man admits quietly with a tone that is bordering on a whine and Baekhyun wants to die because it’s deadly _cute,_ god fucking dammit. “I didn’t have time to dress into anything because the guys from the fire station just pushed me out of my apartment.” 

At Baekhyun’s curious tilt of his head, he slightly pinks on his ears, looks away and admits, “I was sleeping quite deeply and I didn’t hear the alarm so I was the last resident inside. The assholes even laughed at me.” 

Honestly, Baekhyun wants to laugh too but he bites on his lip and looks down on his slipper clad feet so it’s not noticeable. 

“I will whack their asses in next week’s match for this, I swear to God,” Park Hottie grumbles to himself and Baekhyun perks up. 

“Match?” 

“Yeah. We have a friendly sport tournament going on between the stations,” Park Hottie explains like it’s common knowledge but Baekhyun is so lost, his picture might as well be on a milk carton. “Next Saturday we are playing basketball.”

“Stations?” 

“EMTs, the fire guys and the police. You never heard of it?” 

Baekhyun didn’t but it’s no surprise since he isn’t really big on sport and all his free time lately has been devoted to _See You Latte_ for a while now. He wouldn’t really care even if he have known, to be quite honest.

  
  


However, Baekhyun _does_ care and _is_ interested when he realizes what this means. Park Hottie is part of the tournament, therefore he is part of one of the forces that participates in the event. Which means _uniforms,_ oh holy god. And suddenly the mystery about Park Hottie’s job is clearing up and Baekhyun’s brain immediately starts to put the pieces together.

He is not a firefighter, that’s obvious from his words so that leaves Baekhyun with either an EMT or -- 

“You are an officer!” Baekhyun shouts in triumph while pointing at Park Hottie and _God, that’s so hot._

“Actually, I’m a detective,” his neighbor chuckles softly while ruffling his hair at his nape in an adorable manner and Baekhyun is honestly dead. 

_Detective_ Park? Fuck, that’s -- 

“That’s _great_ ,” Baekhyun blurts out, swallowing down another word that almost passed his lips which wouldn’t have been as socially acceptable as this one. “That explains _so_ much, _wow_.” 

Park _Detective_ Hottie raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at that comment and Baekhyun pinks from both the plain embarrassment and the way that gesture makes him feel. He knows he shouldn’t open his mouth because he is signing up for a disaster but he can’t just _not_ explain that, he knows it. 

“I just… uhm, wondered, about your profession, like, _sometimes_? Because I see you so irregularly -- you never go shopping or for your mails or running at the same period of time -- and it was just strange when in comparison there is a whole Mrs. Lars on our floor whose routine is like clockwork.” 

Baekhyun realizes something halfway through his rambling and promptly worsens his situation, because that’s just who he is. Park Hottie tilts his head to the side with a curious (and slightly amused) expression, like an adorable puppy and Baekhyun almost _can’t._

“Wow, that sounded _way_ more creepy than I intended,” Baekhyun chuckles nervously. “I swear I don’t keep track of my neighbors’ habits in my spare time and I’m not stalking you. I’m not a stalker, I want this written. I just wanted to give you my muffin back then but I never seemed to catch you and… it kinda escalated from there? Yeah.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip in order to stop himself from uttering any more dumb things and contemplates digging a hole for himself he can hide in for a little while -- or possibly forever. 

Park Hottie is a blessing because instead of deepening Baekhyun’s urge to vanish from the surface of the Earth by saying anything to his mortifying performance, the corner of his lovely mouth twitches like he is fighting the urge to smile and swiftly changes topics. 

And Baekhyun is _so_ on board with that idea, Jesus Christ. 

“Did you make the muffin?” the taller asks, strangely looking like he is indeed interested in the answer to that question. 

“Hell, no. The muffin is my friend’s creation, I can’t bake for shit,” Baekhyun laughs and then shamelessly winks at him. “But my coffee is to die for and my latte art is top notch. Also, my puns.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, wanna hear one?” 

“Sure,” Park Hottie says and Baekhyun is fucking delighted because he knows _just_ the right one. 

“What do you call a crocodile that is a detective?” he asks and at the other’s clueless shrug, he grins. “An _investi-gator_.”

  
  


It’s worth everything because Park Hottie actually snorts and bursts out in a _fucking_ _giggle_ at Baekhyun’s silly joke and he feels blinded by the view. Park Hottie’s smile is honestly so gorgeous and perfect and shining even in the dark it’s almost unfair to the rest of the population and Baekhyun wants to yell at the Sun to not even come out in the morning anymore because it’s sadly jobless now. 

Damn, he is in deep, isn’t he. 

“That was terrible,” Park Hottie shakes his head, still smiling. 

“It wasn’t and you know it.” 

The detective actually smirks at that and ends up saying, “We need to find a common _ground,_ you know _._ ”

Yup, definitely too fucking deep. 

* * *

  
  
“So, let me get this straight.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t raise his head up from the counter which he is slumped on, both from the lack of sleep and because he doesn’t want to see Kyungsoo’s judgy eyebrows after he told him what happened last night. 

“You finally spent more than a lift ride with the guy.” 

“Yes.” 

“Actually had the prime opportunity to _finally_ talk and get to know your dumb crush.” 

“Yup,” Baekhyun mumbles. “Except he’s not dumb.” 

Kyungsoo just ignores him and whacks him on the head, _hard_ , with a towel that he used to wipe down the tables once more before the morning rush.

“And you actually spent the time exchanging fucking _puns_ instead of asking for his name or I don’t know, his number?!” His friend shrieks then sighs so loud, so exasperated like he is in physical pain because of this. “You are hopeless!” Another whack. 

“Why are you hitting me?” Baekhyun whines and tries to avoid his best friend’s increasing attacks. 

“Because you are stupid!” 

“I _know_ , shut up!” Baekhyun yells and grabs his towel from under his head to give Kyungsoo a taste of his own medicine. It gives a satisfying slap when he smacks his friend’s ass with it but he only enjoys it half-heartedly. “I was nervous, okay? And I doubt he would’ve given me his number.”

Kyungsoo looks at him with his default deadpan expression.

“He kept up a conversation with you even though he was clearly uncomfortable, both by his undressed state _and_ your blatant staring,” he says, leaving for the door to turn their sign to _OPEN_ while talking. “And he joked around with you -- which is kind of disgustingly cute, not gonna lie. You can’t tell me that doesn’t mean something.” 

“Maybe, but --” 

“And he still has your sweater, which, either he forgot to give you back or he wants an excuse to meet you again.” 

That actually sounded pretty logical coming from Kyungsoo and for a moment Baekhyun entertains the idea of Park Hottie taking his grey cardigan hostage -- _how ironic, hehe_ \-- for the sole purpose of getting to talk with him again but then he just sighs. 

He remembers the way the man was dead tired on his feet and he shoos away the thought, because there is _no_ way. In the universe Baekhyun is in, he has no such luck; shit like that only happens in romantic movies and novels -- this is just a handsome man forgetting to give something back because his brain was too mushy. That’s all. 

  
  


He is saved from sharing his disappointing and depressed thoughts with Kyungsoo because the bells chime and the day’s first customer is in and Baekhyun instantly switches on his customer personality. 

The guy is a hard nut to crack though because as much as Baekhyun tries with his sunshine smile and morning puns, fishing for some reactions, the man only nods his head in acknowledgement, like, _‘I’m seeing you are trying, well done’_ , and proceeds to gently rattle off his order. 

He has a cool personality and model type look going on if Baekhyun is being honest. 

“And for whom all these will be?” Baekhyun asks, pen twirling between his fingers, ready for the names. 

“The simple black for me, Sehun,” replies the guy. “The americano for Yeol, the tea for Irene, the cinnamon one for Minseok and Dae gets that all whipped cream monstrosity he calls a coffee.”

Baekhyun actually snickers when he hears the last one while writing on the cups but doesn’t comment on it. 

“Wow, you have a really great memory, remembering all that.” 

The guy, Sehun, shrugs, “It’s their usual order, I guess I memorised it by now.” 

Baekhyun turns his back towards the customer as he begins working his barista magic but he can’t help but comment on what the handsome man said. 

“I don’t remember you being a regular here?” 

“I’m not, it’s my first time, actually, but they always want the same kind of thing no matter the place,” Sehun explains. “Usually it’s Starbucks but one of my friends suggested your coffee shop, said it was good, so…” 

That cheers Baekhyun up from his dampened mood considerably. It always makes him feel giddy when his customers deem his coffee nice enough to tell others about it. 

“Aww, really? That’s so nice of them!” he chirps, putting the lids on one by one on the drinks. “Tell them I said thank you?” 

“Sure. I will.”

“Will that be all?” Baekhyun asks when he is finished, and only has to ring up the amount. Sehun seems to ponder for a little before he adds a croissant sandwich and a muffin to the order. 

He pays for all of it with a card but actually takes out his leather wallet to put a note in the tip jar on the counter and Baekhyun is seriously starting to like the guy now. Platonically, of course. How can he not when despite the ‘too-cool-for-you’ exterior the man is chill, kind and polite as hell? 

Sehun checks his watch with an elegant twist of his wrist and gathers the drinks and the bag in his hands and nods goodbye.

“Thank you for stopping by,” Baekhyun says his usual line with a smile. “Have a _brew_ -tiful day!” 

The knowledge that he could _finally_ make the guy snort on his pun keeps him in a good mood until the actual morning rush begins. 

* * *

  
Baekhyun seriously loses that teeny-tiny little hope he pathetically feels over Park Hottie and the Hostage Cardigan scenario (which should not sound like a book title but it strangely does) when days pass by and he doesn’t hear from nor sees his not-quite-neighbor. 

In an ideal world, where Baekhyun is _not_ a socially awkward duck towards his crushes and isn’t hindered by thoughts of shitty and embarrassing first impressions, he would go out, be brave and knock on Park Hottie’s door and actually get back his damn clothes, like a champ. But alas, this is reality, where Baekhyun stays in his PJs in his apartment, munching moodily on some chips while watching Ironman on a Friday evening. And trying to not think about stupidly attractive detectives and stupid cardigans. 

He does miss that cardigan though, fuck. It’s his favourite and usually the first pick if he happens to bundle up for a movie night on his couch, like tonight. However, there is no way he will risk his already half-way ruined chances with Park Hottie, so he starts being friendly with the thought of parting ways with his best cardigan. Forever, if need be. 

Just then, the doorbell goes off and Baekhyun stares at his phone in confusion. He did send a quick message to Kyungsoo earlier, inviting him and his boyfriend, Jongin over for a movie night but his best friend replied along the lines of a ‘maybe’, so he hasn't really been expecting them. 

He shrugs and goes to let them in, dusting off chips remains from the front of his shirt. The more the merrier. 

  
  


When he opens the door and sees that it’s not Kyungsoo, not Jongin and not even freaking _preachers_ on his doorstep but the unavoidable subject of his thoughts, his brain shuts down everything and he freezes. 

And stares. For a _looong_ while. 

Park Hottie looks really uncomfortable with the silence; he fidgets on the other side of the door with the handle of the bag he is holding in his hands and eventually he clears his throat. 

“Hey.” 

“H-Hi,” Baekhyun answers and hates how _breathy_ he sounds. But considering he wasn’t really breathing for a couple of moments, it should be totally normal. 

To be honest, he isn’t sure he is even breathing _now_ , considering Park Hottie’s evening look. He is donning a dark leather jacket over a simple white T-shirt and some black skinnys; he wears chains, rings and _make-up_ \-- he’s a whole dangerous, hot bad boy package. Baekhyun grips the door for support and prays for his sanity. 

“I-I just wanted to give you your cardigan back,” Park _Dangerously_ Hottie explains, thrusting the decorative bag to Baekhyun, who takes it in reflex, moving on autopilot at this point. “Thank you so much, once again.” 

“No problem,” Baekhyun chokes lightly but clears his throat and tries again. _Jesus, give me strength._ “No problem. It was the least I could do.” 

The silence is even more embarrassing now because neither of them moves but neither talks either. Baekhyun is staring, Park Hottie is staring and _Mrs. Lars_ is staring, hiding poorly behind her door, the bloody nosy old hag.

“I’m sorry for hogging it, by the way,” Park Hottie blurts out, scratching the back of his neck. “I just… I had to catch up on some sleep after… _you know_ , and then I had work and didn’t have time to do my laundry and… yeah.” 

“It would’ve been okay even if you didn’t wash it.” Okay, what the fuck Baekhyun, _stop_. “But, uhm. Glad that you could rest, you really looked like you...needed it.” 

Baekhyun is honest when he says it, he is indeed glad but there is a small part of him that is feeling something akin to bitterness, looking at Park Hottie’s get-up. It’s obviously a club-worthy attire and when he imagines the man dancing and drinking with strangers, something green and heavy sits on his chest. 

He can’t stop his mouth in time when he blurts out, “I guess you are rested enough now to go out… and stuff,” and gestures vaguely in the direction of Park Hottie’s clothes. 

The guy looks confused for a moment before he looks at his jacket and laughs. 

“Oh this? It’s actually work,” he says easily and now Baekhyun is the one who is utterly confused. “My partner and I have a case and it involves this club that -- that I _really_ shouldn’t tell you about,” he says in the end, cutting himself off.

The way he clamps his lip down with his teeth like a child that almost uttered something secret is completely adorable and Baekhyun _so_ wants to smooch him. 

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t,” Baekhyun grins. “But at least you can have some fun there. If you like clubbing, that is.” 

“I’m more of a bar kind of guy, actually. Me and dancing doesn’t really mix well,” the guy confesses with a devastating sigh. “Long limbs and all. Also, I hope we’ll wrap this up quickly, we have a match tomorrow.” 

For a second, Baekhyun doesn’t get it but then he remembers. 

“Ahh, the basketball one?” he asks, then cheekily adds, “Your revenge against the firefighters?” 

“Yeah, that one,” Park Hottie grins and there is something a little bit wild glinting in his eyes that Baekhyun can’t help but _like_. “Can’t wait to wipe the floor with them. I have to say, while I’m no dancer, I’m really not bad at sports.” 

“Wow, real humble,” Baekhyun snorts and Park Hottie laughs. 

The atmosphere between them now is really nice, Baekhyun thinks. Mrs. Lars is seriously not subtle in the way she almost falls out of her flat, trying to listen in on their conversation but even she can’t ruin this moment between them. 

Park Hottie looks a little bit unsure and shy as he eventually says, “You can come… to the match I mean, if you want to? It starts around ten at the big basketball court near the park and we always love spectators.” 

Before Baekhyun can even get his mind to answer something to that, Chanyeol pulls out his phone from his impossibly tight jeans and reads the text he probably just got. He looks apologetically at Baekhyun when he is finished. 

“I have to go, my partner just texted me that he’s been waiting for me.” 

“Oh, sorry for keeping you --” Baekhyun starts to apologize but Park Hottie waves it away. 

“No, no. I’m glad.” That smile should be illegal. “Well, good night for you, I guess.” 

“Y-You too.” 

Surprisingly, Park Hottie doesn’t take the elevator but bounds towards the stairs -- Baekhyun is honestly not surprised at this point, the guy is fitness personified -- from which he looks back at Baekhyun, stares for a long moment and then _smirks_. 

“Cute PJs, by the way,” he says and then he is off like he wasn’t even there but Baekhyun still can hear him stomping down. 

  
  


He only realizes when the footsteps can’t be heard anymore that the mentioned clothes he is sporting is the most embarrassing one he could ever wear in Park Hottie’s company -- an extra large cartoonish set with a picture of a panda and the bold words ‘I AM PANDASTIC’ on _both_ the shirt and on one of the long trousers’ leg and Baekhyun honestly wants to fucking bang his head on the wall in misery. 

He nods his head towards Mrs. Lars and then hides back inside, blushing because of the embarrassment. 

He is wailing on his couch for a solid ten minutes before his curiosity takes over and opens the bag Park Hottie gave him. He gasps when he finds not only his cardigan but some nice chocolate in there too, with a post-it note saying ‘ _Thank you_ ’ with a smiley. Honestly, the guy is like… too perfect. 

He debates getting his cardigan out of the bag because he knows that if he gets his hands on it, he will smell it like a giant creeper and think about Park Hottie’s smell but the urge is too strong in the end and he gives in. And almost _weeps_ at how nice it is.

It’s masculine but at the same time there is a softness to it that screams cuddles; Baekhyun absolutely loves it and doesn’t waste time putting the cardigan on and breathing it in while he messages to Kyungsoo about what happened in detail. 

**[Kyungsoo]**

_U HAVE TO GO TMRW_

**[Kyungsoo]**

_OR ELSE IM NOT UR FRIEND ANYMORE_

**[Baekhyun]**

_wow my bff ladies and gentlemen_

**[Kyungsoo]**

_IF U WONT ASK HIS FKIN NAME I DONT KNOW U_

Baekhyun sends him a row of middle finger emojis and then continues his movie until he falls asleep on the couch, covered by his dearly missed cardigan and the scent of Park Hottie.

* * *

  
The next morning he drops by _See You Latte_ to see that things are alright -- he recently hired two college students for the weekends to substitute him and Kyungsoo -- and to get some breakfast and coffee (for two, because he is hopeless) before heading towards the park with a nervous heart.

Baekhyun refuses to think about Park Hottie’s invitation as more than a friendly gesture despite trying to look _more_ than presentable for the occasion. (He wore one of his best skinny jeans that does wonders to his ass, a decidedly panda-less and _normal_ white V-neck and he _might’ve_ taken time putting on a little make-up and some hair products, too.) He doesn’t dare to hope because usually things like these don’t work out for him and he’d hate to crash from the clouds and burn.

The visitor spots around the court are actually almost filled to the brim by the time he arrives -- most of it are families and spouses of their loved ones and some colleagues from each station, shouting loudly for the people on the field. He manages to find a seat with an acceptable view of the court and proceeds to search for Park Hottie’s wonderfully tall frame amongst the players. He doesn’t really have a hard time finding him -- the man is a freaking giant and, well, he commandeers the ball most of the time, it seems. 

Park Hottie is so wonderfully eye-catching, it must be some kind of freaking magic, or something. He looks insanely good in his number eleven jersey and the black long-sleeved shirt that seems molded onto his arm muscles so deliciously. Baekhyun gapes when Park Hottie delivers a well-played three-point shot after evading all the enemy players successfully. 

He is _indeed_ not bad at sports, holy fuck. And he clearly enjoys playing judging by the way he is grinning constantly like a fucking kid on Christmas Day. Baekhyun hates how it looks more perfect than any toothpaste commercial and hates how it makes him feel even more gone on the guy. 

At half-time, Baekhyun watches as Park Hottie downs his Gatorade greedily while looking towards the seats; gaze searching. That is, until he finds Baekhyun and proceeds to break out in a grin that lights up his whole face and sends Baekhyun into fucking cardiac arrest. He waves cutely too, God fucking dammit. Baekhyun reciprocates the greeting with a shy smile and hopes that his flaming cheeks are not _that_ noticeable from that distance. 

Before going back to the game, Park Hottie does some hand gestures towards him that he translates as _‘let’s talk after this ends_ ’ and Baekhyun doesn’t know how to mime back that he obviously _isn’t going to just stand up and leave when it’s over, I came here for you dumbass_ so he only does a two-fingered, cheeky salute that makes the guy grin brighter and Baekhyun die even more. 

  
  


The police practically mops the floor with the firefighters by the end of the match but it’s all good-natured and friendly which is a nice thing to see. Park Hottie is swarmed by his team because he clearly was the MVP of the game and a couple other guys from the firefighters congratulate him too. 

The stands are already starting to get empty when Park Hottie manages to find him at the side of the crowd. Baekhyun can see his tall form from a distance so he thankfully can squeeze in a couple of breathing exercises before they meet because he knows that otherwise he is going to hyperventilate. 

How can he not, honestly? Park Hottie should be fucking illegal for many reasons. 

For his amazing psychique that is apparent in his current clothing.

For still being glowy and beautiful and sexy while being all sweaty instead of gross. 

And especially because of his smile. Baekhyun’s poor little heart needs a rest, fuck. 

“Hey! You came!” Park Hottie exclaims with a grin as soon as he reaches him, so noticeably happy it’s contagious like a fucking virus. And Baekhyun’s system is weak for it so he smiles like an idiot, too. 

“Had to see if you’re indeed better at sports or you were just all talk,” he teases with a shrug, hoping he won’t fuck this up any way. 

“And what’s the verdict?” Park Hottie asks, curiously but also somehow a bit smugly, like he knows the answer, that he _knows_ he is great. 

He is, fuck, _he is_ , but Baekhyun can’t just give it to him like that. 

“Hmm, nice, I guess,” he hums and let’s Park Hottie’s face fall a little bit before he adds with a smirk,”I have to see you dancing first to be able to judge properly, though.” 

Park Hottie chuckles as he shakes his head, “You either have to get me really shitfaced drunk or blast one of my top favourite songs for that to happen.” 

“Which is?” 

“ _Not gonna tell you_ ,” Park Hottie sing-songs, teasingly, and they both end up laughing at that. 

Baekhyun clears his throat nervously when they eventually stop, hands gripping the brown paper bag for strength. 

“I - uhm. Brought some breakfast with me, you know, from my café? I-I mean, I just thought that maybe after all that running you’d be hungry and -- but you don’t have to if you don’t want to --” 

His rambling is cut off by Park Hottie’s groan that Baekhyun’s brain -- and other body parts -- inconveniently registers as something slightly sexual and immediately shoves it to the wank bank. Baekhyun wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Fuck, _yes_. I’m so hungry, I could eat a whole cow right now.” 

“Then let’s go somewhere to sit before you starve,” Baekhyun chuckles. 

  
  


They decide on a picnic table beside the pond that is half under a tree, giving them enough shade that they don’t feel the late summer heat head on. Park Hottie makes grabby hands towards the paper bag containing the sandwiches and muffins as soon as they are sitting, and starts devouring them, cheeks bulging up like a hamster’s. 

Baekhyun snorts and teases, “You weren’t kidding about that cow, huh?” 

Park Hottie stops chewing and pinks; it’s so adorable it hurts. “Sow-eh.” He gulps down everything in his mouth and tries again. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun chuckles, offering a cup. “Coffee?” 

“Thanks.” Park Hottie grins and gulps, moaning at the taste. Baekhyun tries not to think about the sound more deeply. “Damn, it’s really good. You weren’t kidding about those coffee skills.” 

Baekhyun tries not to preen under the praise but it’s hard. He is grinning so widely it must be obvious. 

“How did that happen, by the way?” Park Hottie asks, breaking his muffin apart and dropping a piece in his mouth. 

So Baekhyun tells him their story with Kyungsoo, how they dreamed up See You Latte in college. Park Hottie genuinely seems interested about it, so Baekhyun takes the time to boast a little bit. 

“And you, _Detective_?” he asks later, teasingly, and he almost misses the brief darkening of Park Hottie’s eyes. Which, interesting. “How did that one happen?” 

“Career Day in school,” Park Hottie smiles, taking a small gulp from his cup with a nostalgic expression on his face. Baekhyun does _not_ watch his Adam’s apple bobbing. He _doesn’t_. “One of my classmate’s dad was a cop, and he was the coolest person ever. He showed us his gun, answered every silly question and everything,” he grins. “But he was really serious about his job too and just -- I don’t know, it stuck with me.” 

“That’s actually kind of adorable,” Baekhyun says softly, cradling his cup. “That you were so inspired by him.” 

“Yeah. And, I mean, I guess the streak to help people runs in the family,” Park Hottie shrugs. “My dad is a firefighter, although retired, and my mom is a nurse. My sister is working in medicine.” 

“That’s so cool!” Baekhyun exclaims. “My mom is a teacher and dad is an engineer. My brother is working in a company, so nothing interesting.” He can’t help being curious though and he wants to know more about Park Hottie, so he asks, ”How long have you been in the force?” 

“Five years. Three years as a regular cop and two as a homicide detective.” He watches Baekhyun’s eyes widen and before Baekhyun could say anything, he smiles. “Yeah, I know I don’t look like it. Dad says that I look far too happy and young for my job.” 

_And too hot_ , Baekhyun wants to add but he stays silent about his thoughts. 

“It’s not my fault that I aced the academy.” 

“Again, with the humbleness, Mr. Detective,” Baekhyun snorts. “Careful, or I’m going to think you are trying to impress me.” 

What he doesn’t expect is Park Hottie glancing at him over the rim of his cup, raising an eyebrow, clearly in a challenge. “What if I am?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to react for a moment, he is completely floored. Park Hottie doesn’t let up from the intense stare but it’s not uncomfortable or pressing. It’s just strange that Baekhyun has all his attention, so easily. He still can’t believe that the guy may be interested. 

He clears his throat and says with pink cheeks, “Consider me _totally_ impressed then.” 

Park Hottie chuckles and Baekhyun feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He so welcomes the distraction. 

Until he sees who messaged him. 

**[Kyungsoo]**

_DID U GET HIS NUMBER_

**[Kyungsoo]**

_TELL ME U DID OR ELSE_

**[Baekhyun]**

_shut up u dick we r still talking_

“What’s up?” Park Hottie asks curiously and Baekhyun bites his lip, praying for help when he decides to be honest and tell him. 

“It’s Kyungsoo, you know, my best friend. He is pestering me.” 

“About?” 

“Uhm. Me getting your number, actually,” Baekhyun says shyly, strictly not looking Park Hottie in the eye. When the silence is thickening, he backtracks. “Forget I said that. You don’t have to, I --” 

“I thought you already knew.” He smirks at Baekhyun’s confusion mischievously and elaborates, “With your stalking tendencies, and all.” 

“I told you I wasn’t stalking!” Baekhyun denies, getting steadily pinker as he gets more and more annoyed and embarrassed with Park Hottie’s teasing. “I was just --” 

“I know, I know,” the other laughs. “Sorry, I had to.” He gestures to Baekhyun’s phone, “Can I?” 

Baekhyun nods, giving it to him with a pout and being suspicious when it takes a bit too long. Park Hottie gives it back to him with an entirely innocent expression and Baekhyun immediately knows something is up. He doesn’t have time to grill him on it, or check it though, because Park Hottie’s ringtone fills the air and he picks it up with an annoyed expression. 

“Park.” _Gosh, why does that sound so hot?_ “Okay. Before you tell me anything, I kindly want to remind you that it’s my day-off.” 

The other end cuts him off and as Park Hottie listens, his face gets more and more serious and sullen, his brows pulled into a frown. 

“Fine,” he sighs, massaging his face, “I will be there in an hour.” 

He hangs up and looks at Baekhyun with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry.” 

“Work, huh?” Park Hottie nods sadly. 

“New case, all hands on deck,” he explains and stands up, collecting the trash. “I’m really sorry, I want to stay but --” 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun smiles. “Thank you for having breakfast with me.” 

“No, thank _you_ for coming, seriously,” Park Hottie says, before adding shyly, “I had fun.” 

The sentence makes Baekhyun giddy and warm. “Me too.” 

“Lunch sometime? On me?” Park Hottie looks really hopeful; his brown eyes and his expression makes him seem like a big puppy. Baekhyun can’t contain himself, it’s too cute.

“I’d like that,” he answers softly and the happy grin on the other’s face makes him smile, again. 

“Text me,” Park Hottie winks before saying bye and jogging back towards the parking lot. 

  
  
  


It’s only at home that Baekhyun remembers checking his contact list and when he sees how the guy saved himself and also took the liberty answering Kyungsoo’s message (“ _Mission done, he has my number, stop bullying him”)_ he rolls his eyes, smiling, and sends him a text. 

**[Baekhyun]**

_...really?_

**[Stalkee]**

_:D_

**[Baekhyun]**

_Jerk. >:( _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Baekhyun doesn’t see his lovely neighbor for a couple of days but _oh boy_ , do they text. 

Park Hottie is the type that sends random shit and selfies throughout the day when he can and Baekhyun welcomes it with open arms -- and sends just as much shit back, along with memes. It makes him so giddy and happy that when he shows their messages to a curious Kyungsoo, his friend snorts and promptly tells him they are _fucking soulmates_ and to _just bone already_. 

Baekhyun, deep inside, is inclined to agree but he doesn’t want to fuck this up, so he is cautious. He tries not to be clingy and too much (a comment that still haunts him from previous relationships) and he decidedly doesn’t ask about when they can meet again, so he doesn’t seem too eager. Again, in another universe, he would be brave and totally woo the fuck out of Park Hottie with his charms. 

It’s more than a week later after their ‘breakfast meet-up’ (he still refuses to consider it a date) when they meet again. 

Baekhyun hears a particularly loud crash out in the hall after midnight and a long string of hushed curses. He pauses the game on his phone and decides to creep to his door, opening it a little so he can see what’s going on outside in the middle of the night. 

What he sees is Park Hottie standing in front of his door, surrounded by a large heap of groceries at his feet. One of his hands is on his face, facepalming while the other is still clutching two, decidedly torn and empty paper bags in his arms. Baekhyun looks at the vegetables, fruit and other produce that rolled even further down the hall and the obviously broken eggs at the guy’s feet and he winces in sympathy. He pockets his phone, picks up the apple that stopped exactly at his door -- _what a coincidence_ \-- and decides to approach the guy still standing frozen over the tragic remains of his groceries. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun touches him gently on the arm but Park Hottie still flinches in surprise. 

“Hey,” he sighs when he sees who it is, and now that he is not hiding his face, it’s clear that he is tired as hell and frowny, even though he tries not to show how annoyed and just done he must feel. Baekhyun knows what it’s like. 

“Looks like we are destined to meet every time you are sleep-deprived,” Baekhyun jokes lightly. 

“Yeah.” The answer is short. Baekhyun decides that frowning really does not belong on that pretty face. 

“Come on, I’ll help you. Can you open the door for me?”

Park Hottie works on autopilot, silently but Baekhyun is not at all offended by it. After he deals with the door, they pick up everything from the floor together and bring them inside -- aside from the eggs, everything seems intact, if a little bit bruised, so it’s not that bad. Baekhyun leaves his neighbor in the kitchen and cleans up the mess outside with a mop that he finds in the bathroom. 

When he gets back, Park Hottie is sitting where Baekhyun left him, almost asleep. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun shakes him awake, concerned and worried. “Everything okay?” 

“‘m tired,” the other mumbles and Baekhyun’s heart is breaking into two. He looks so exhausted, it shouldn’t even be allowed. The case must’ve been a tough one if he couldn’t sleep much until now.

“Take a shower and go to bed,” he suggests softly, helping Park Hottie up and directing him towards the bathroom. 

“But the food --” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with it,” Baekhyun smiles. “You need to sleep.” 

“Mkay.” Thankfully, he doesn’t need to be convinced further. 

The hug is totally unexpected but not unwelcome. It’s warm and soft; Park Hottie gathering him in his arms and leaning down a little so Baekhyun is more comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Park Hottie mumbles into his shoulder. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Baekhyun rubs his back, with pink cheeks. “We’ll talk when you are more coherent, hm?”

“Mhm. Night.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Baekhyun packs away the groceries silently, trying really hard not to pay attention to the shower running and actually keeps it together like a fucking champ until he is back in the safety of his own home. If he screams into his pillow it’s nobody’s fucking business. 

  
  
  


A whole twelve hours later, his phone buzzes with a new message while he is at work, and Baekhyun can’t help the grin when he sees the ID. 

**[Stalkee]**

_Did I hallucinate that we met this morning?_

**[Baekhyun]**

_Oh, so you’re dreaming about me. Who is the creepy one now?_

Baekhyun snorts and adds a follow up message shortly after his first one.

**[Baekhyun]**

_Jk, we did meet. You were really tired, tho._

**[Stalkee]**

_Ah, I remember now. My guardian angel, picking up my groceries._

Kyungsoo curiously peeks over his shoulder to his phone and mumbles something about them being _nauseatingly cute_ as he puts some freshly baked pastries into the display. Baekhyun retaliates with a reminder about the early days of his relationship with Jongin, and his friend rolls his eyes but shuts up. 

**[Stalkee]**

_Thank you dinner at my place?_

Baekhyun almost yells into the kitchen, making the few customers that are inside turn towards him. “He wants to thank me for helping his dumb ass, with a dinner! Holy shit!” 

“Stop melting into a puddle and write him back already,” Kyungsoo grumbles back. “I don’t know why you are acting so surprised by the way, he clearly wanted to wine-and-dine your ass since ages.” 

Baekhyun pauses in his typing as he thinks the invitation over. “Fuck, should I bring something? I should, right?”

“I’ll bake you a cheesecake, if you fucking _promise_ me that you will get his name this time. I’m tired of you calling him freaking Park Hottie.” 

“Alright, jeez, I’ll try.” 

**[Baekhyun]**

_Kay~ ^^ Dessert on me!_

**[Stalkee]**

_Come over 7ish :)_

* * *

  
  


Baekhyun stands in front of Park Hottie’s door a little bit before seven and tries to give himself a small mental pep talk before ringing the doorbell, telling himself he is not nervous. (He is, definitely is.) He is acutely aware of nosy Mrs. Lars watching his every move from her apartment but he tries not to care. 

At seven pm sharp, Baekhyun sighs and presses the bell, listening to the pleasant ding-dong sound echoing through the apartment. He hears the steps getting closer and he inhales in preparation -- 

Yet, when he sees Park Hottie in the door, the breath and the greeting gets stuck inside his throat. 

He just looks _so_ good, fuck. Simple dark jeans and a light blue, elegant shirt neatly tucked into it with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, showing off tan, attractive forearms. And a tattoo, holy hell, how did he not notice until now? 

The shirt will seriously be the death of Baekhyun though, it’s so snug on Park Hottie’s shoulders’ and arms like it was directly sewn onto him. The way it’s teasingly unbuttoned too -- 

Abort, abort. 

“Cheesecake,” Baekhyun blurts out, shoving the box into the other’s hands instead of dwelling upon how _nice_ he looks. “I brought cheesecake. Hi.”

Amusement dances in those almond eyes and Baekhyun wants to dig a freaking hole for himself. 

“Hi, come in,” Park Hottie invites him inside with a small smile before pointing back towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna check on the lasagne, just a minute.” 

Baekhyun is so shocked he can only nod and watch as Park Hottie walks away from him. Curse those jeans. He toes off his shoes and follows him shortly, seeing with his two eyes as the guy gets the dish fresh out the oven.

Yep, Park Hottie is not only handsome and cute, he is exceptional in the kitchen too, obviously. Let’s ruin the rest of the male population for Baekhyun even more, why the fuck not.

“I didn’t know you can cook,” he says, to which Park Hottie shrugs, like it’s no big deal but he does look a little smug. 

“I have layers, you know.” He brings the dish to the table which is already beautifully set and it’s so corny and romantic Baekhyun wants to simultaneously blush and barf. 

  
  


The dinner, as much as he was incredibly nervous about it, is a success. Just like when they had breakfast together, or when they are texting each other, there is never a dull moment between them, no awkward silences. The jumps between topics are random but seamless, ranging from Park Hottie’s culinary expertise and Baekhyun’s lack thereof to the funniest moments in their line of work.

They are so fucking compatible, it hurts and Baekhyun wants Park Hottie to like him as much as he likes him so freaking much, it’s bordering on pathetic. The guy either keeps flirting really subtly or Baekhyun is just reading into it and it makes him crazy with guessing. 

It’s when they are a couple glasses into the wine and Baekhyun is helping clear the table from the dirty dishes that it happens. 

He accidentally bumps into Park Hottie in the kitchen with the plates in hand, staggering back a little, and suddenly they are so close and the tension is so palpable in the air that would it be any thicker, Baekhyun would literally choke on it. Park Hottie’s brown eyes are burning in the light, burning him up and as much as he fantasized about close moments like this, he doesn’t think he imagines the way Park Hottie is getting more and more closer to him. 

“You know, there is one more thing I’m quite good at,” the taller says in a hushed, deep and rumbly voice, almost like a purring cat and Baekhyun almost fucking dies hearing it. 

That is totally sex voice right there, ladies and gents. It’s unmistakable. 

“Aside from your job, sports and apparently cooking?” Baekhyun teases but gulps at the fucking attractive, slightly cocky smirk on the other’s face. 

“Yeah, aside from that.” 

They are so close to each other’s faces now, it’s not even funny anymore. 

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense, let’s hear it.” 

“So you want to be the judge of my skills?” Park Hottie asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I thought it was already established that’s my job in this relationship,” Baekhyun snorts. “You showing off, me judging.” 

“Then I’m gonna show you,” Park Hottie whispers almost directly onto his lips and then in the next moment, he is kissing him. 

  
  


It’s not rushed nor aggressive -- there is a certain level of lust in it though that makes it _just_ on this side of passionate and far from innocent. Baekhyun is suddenly glad that he is apparently trapped into the fridge because without the steady surface supporting him, he isn’t sure he would be able to keep himself upright. 

Park Hottie wasn’t kidding when he insinuated he is good at kissing. He is thorough, mapping everything slowly with his tongue and likes to play and chase, pull moan after soft moan out of Baekhyun’s mouth. His big hand that cradles his face and the other on his waist, just shy of touching the swell of his ass is somehow incredibly arousing. 

The kiss is hot but it stays respectful, and as much as Baekhyun’s dick really wants more, he also appreciates Park Hottie being a gentleman and not pushing it for now. It’s the best date kiss he’s ever got.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” he whines into the taller’s chest when he disconnects them, the thought tumbling out of him suddenly. 

Park Hottie snickers, lightly panting and jostling Baekhyun. “That’s the verdict on my kissing skills or did you mean it in general?” 

Baekhyun looks up, eyes glinting as he bits his lip. “Maybe I need to know more to make my judgment.” 

Park Hottie laughs and kisses him again without saying anything. 

* * *

  
  


“So… Uhm.” 

Kyungsoo looks at him with his patented deadpan expression and sighs exasperatedly, already knowing what he wants to say. 

“You didn’t ask his name.” It’s not a question but a statement. At Baekhyun’s telling silence and sheepish grin, he throws his towel to the counter and goes out towards the back, completely fucking done.

“But we did kiss.” 

“I fucking can’t believe you!” Kyungsoo yells. 

* * *

  
  
It’s almost a month into their relationship when the cat gets out of the proverbial bag and Baekhyun’s reluctance to get his boyfriend’s actual fucking name after such a long time finally bites him in the fucking ass. (Kyungsoo already said it’s gonna happen eventually, it’s no surprise.)

Baekhyun wants to be cute and he decides to make a surprise visit with donuts and coffee one morning to the station. He even finds the appropriate floor of his boyfriend’s department without any problem, like a boss. But when he gets there and doesn’t immediately see him nor people are able to help him when he asks for Detective Park because there are several one with that name on that floor, he notices the error of his ways. 

His knight in shining armor is Sehun, who appears at the sight of the commotion and who starts to laugh when Baekhyun sputters out his problem amongst his shock at seeing him. 

“I’m your boyfie’s partner, dumbass,” he snickers and yells through the office. “Chanyeol, get your ass here!” 

Park Hottie -- no, Park _Chanyeol_ \-- appears shortly as if summoned and when Baekhyun is forced to tell about the awkward situation and his apparent lack of knowledge about his name, his boyfriend bursts out in a boisterous laugh. 

“ _Oh my god_ , what did you even call me then until now?” he asks, gasping. 

“Park Hottie,” Baekhyun mumbles, red faced, and Chanyeol fucking cries laughing. 

Baekhyun really wants that hole so he can bury himself right now. 

“Oh shut up, Chanyeol, like you didn’t call him _Hallway Cutie_ for months until I took one for the team and went to his cafe to get his name!” Sehun shouts into the sea of sniggers and whispers suddenly and that’s the point when the whole office _loses_ it, cackling at the tables being turned. 

Baekhyun folds his arms with puckered lips and watches with amusement as Chanyeol’s ears and face pink in embarrassment. “So, who is the stalker now, hm?” 

  
  


It’s enough satisfaction and revenge when he hears that ‘Park Hottie’ stuck as Chanyeol’s unofficial official nickname at the homicide department. 

THE END.


End file.
